Avis de tempête
by alexiel2001
Summary: Chloé se retrouve coincée chez Lex suite à une tempête de neige. Chlex


**Avis de tempête**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

**Categorie :** nc17

**Note :** Saison 4 pour les besoins d'une suite mais pas de spoiler pour l'instant hormis la présence de Loïs chez les Kents

Un avis de tempête de neige avait été émis quelques heures plus tôt et elle le savait. La neige commençait à tomber aussi se dépêchait-elle de rentrer avant que sa voiture ne soit coincée dans la tempête. Elle ne la vit qu'à la dernière minute, le grand chien noir qui traversa la route subitement. Elle fit un brusque mouvement du volant et sa voiture percuta une borne kilométrique. Elle tenta plusieurs de redémarrer mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne pouvait attendre dans la voiture, il n'y avait plus de batterie, donc plus de chauffage. De plus la météo avait prévu trois jours de neige non-stop au minimum deux. Impossible de rentrer chez elle à pied, elle était trop loin, elle mourrait gelée bien avant d'arriver. Le manoir ! Son esprit s'éclaira, elle était à moins d'un kilomètre, elle pouvait marcher jusque là, en espérant, que dans sa malchance, elle est de la veine et qu'il ait au moins une personne au manoir.  
Lex avait renvoyé tout son personnel à l'exception d'Enriqué, qui avait tenu à rester. Il valait mieux que ceux-ci rentre au près des leurs plus tôt que de rester coincé trois jours au manoir. Il fut fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un sonner et il venait pour voir de qui il s'agissait quand il entendit Enriqué l'appeler, légèrement inquiet. Il pressa le pas et découvrit dans le hall Enriqué tenant une jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle semblait frigorifiée.  
-Chloé ? Mon dieu, mais que faisais-tu dehors par ce froid ?  
Elle le regarda, tremblante, claquant des dents, incapable de répondre. Lex la souleva et la prit dans ses bras.  
-Enriqué, prévenez M. Sullivan que sa fille va bien et qu'elle est en sécurité, avant que les lignes de téléphone ne soient totalement coupée. Je m'occupe d'elle.  
Lex emmena Chloé jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où il s'était fais couler un bain, quelque minutes avant. Il la posa au sol et lui enleva son manteau trempé par la neige. Il pris une serviette, afin de la sécher un peu et la frictionna pour la réchauffer.  
-Profite du bain pour te réchauffer pendant que je te cherche des vêtements propres. Si tu as besoin de serviettes, elles sont dans le placard blanc. Utilise mon peignoir, qui est pendu derrière toi, il est tout propre. Si tu as besoin je suis à côté.  
Il sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Enriqué frappa à la porte.

-Vous avez pu joindre Gabe ?  
-Oui, je l'ai eu très peu de temps mais tout va bien, il est chez les Kent avec sa nièce et il est rassuré que Chloé soit ici et non dehors.  
-Bien, parfait. Voulez-vous aller voir chez les femmes de chambre si vous ne trouvez pas quelques vêtements pour Mlle Sullivan, ainsi qu'un sèche-cheveux.  
-Bien, monsieur.  
-Allez voir dans la chambre d'Anna, elles ont approximativement la même taille. Et prenez des sous-vêtements.  
-Bien, monsieur.  
Après qu'Enriqué soit sorti, Lex prit un dossier sur la table de nuit et s'installa sur le lit pour le lire.  
Pendant ce temps Chloé se réchauffait dans le bain, son esprit se remettait progressivement en marche au fur et à mesure que la chaleur de l'eau se répendait à travers son corps. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais au manoir, qu'elle mourrait gelée et elle avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir marché des kilomètres. Désormais, elle prenait peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu Lex demander à quelqu'un de prévenir son père et se demandait s'il avait réussi. Elle était, à présent, parfaitement réchauffée et décida de sortir du bain. Elle enfila le peignoir et eut un petit sourire. _"Je suis dans LE peignoir DE Lex Luthor, qui est, d'ailleurs, beaucoup trop grand pour moi."_  
Toujours installé sur le lit, Lex entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il vit Chloé en sortir emmitouflée dans son peignoir, une serviette nouée autour de la tête. Il se leva.  
-Tu as des nouvelles de mon père ?  
-Oui, il va bien, il est chez les Kent avec ta cousine et il sait que tu es ici.  
Chloé paru soulagée.  
-Tant mieux !  
Lex désigna les affaires qu'Enriqué avait apporté.  
-Voilà quelques vêtements qui doivent être à peu près à ta taille, ils sont à une des femmes de chambre. Tu as un sèche-cheveux si besoin. Si tu veux un pull supplémentaire sert toi dans le placard. Je te laisse te changer. Rejoint-moi dans le bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lex vit entrer Chloé dans son bureau. Elle était emmitouflée dans un énorme pull de laine, qui déjà était trop grand pour lui, alors sur elle... Il sourit.  
-Tu n'as pas trouvé plus grand ?  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
-C'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'aime les grands pulls.  
-Je vois ça.  
-Quand j'étais petite et qu'il faisait très froid, mon père m'emmitouflait dans l'un de ses pulls pour aller dormir, c'est tout.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je sais que tu préfèrerais être avec lui.  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-J'aime pas les tempêtes de neige, ma mère est partie un jour où il neigeait beaucoup.  
Lex posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Elle profita de ce geste pour s'appuyer contre lui, afin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Lex fut surpris par ce geste et hésita une seconde avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques instants, Chloé brisa l'étreinte un peu gênée.  
-Désolé.  
Après un court silence, Lex repris la parole.  
-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? Un café peut être ?  
-Je veux bien un café et manger aussi.  
-Viens.  
Lex l'a conduisit à la cuisine et commença de faire le café.  
-Où est Enriqué ?  
-Sûrement dans ses appartements.  
-Seul ?  
-Oui tous les autres sont rentrés  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il aime être seul, je crois.  
Chloé eut un sourire.  
-Non, pourquoi ils sont tous rentrés.  
-Parce qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent au près des leurs, mais Enriqué a préféré rester.  
-Personne ne l'attend ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Et s'il n'était pas rester, tu aurais passé trois jours tous seul, coincé dans cette grande maison.  
-Oui.  
Il lui sourit et posa une tasse de café devant elle.  
-Tiens. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? La cuisinière a laissé une délicieuse brioche, ainsi que des brownies et des cookies.  
-C'est un menu diététique et équilibré que tu me propose là.  
-Tu veux autre chose ? Attend, je regarde ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.  
Elle le rattrapa par le bras.  
-Laisse tomber, je plaisante. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas mon père sur le dos pour me dire de manger correctement.  
Lex prépara un plateau avec les victuailles.  
-Pour ce soir je te propose une soirée ciné. J'ai un home cinéma et une tonne de DVD qui ne servent jamais et qui n'attendent que ça.  
-Ça me va.  
Il prit le plateau et l'invita à le suivre.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon, Lex posa le plateau sur la table basse.  
-Bon je vais voir si Enriqué veut se joindre à nous. Je te laisse choisir le film pendant ce temps.  
Lex revint quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Il préfère se coucher tôt. Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose à ton goût ?  
-C'est plutôt difficile avec tout ce choix. Ha ça y est, j'ai trouvé.  
-Les liaisons dangereuses ?  
-Je l'ai jamais vu et je viens de finir le livre.  
-Laclos, auteur intéressant.  
-Oh ça va ! J'ai vu la version teenmovies avec Sarah Michelle Gellar, alors j'ai eut envie de lire le livre.  
-Bon alors on le regarde ce film.  
Il lui tendit une couverture.  
-Tiens, si tu as froid.  
Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Chloé proposa à Lex un morceau de couverture, qu'il refusa d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se lova à côté de lui enroulé dans la couverture.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure à peine, il la sentit penser contre lui. La tête de Chloé tomba sur l'épaule de Lex, qui se retourna, surpris et constata qu'elle dormais profondément. Il éteignit le film, puis il la souleva pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il l'assit sur le lit dans un état de demi-sommeil, lui retira ses chaussons et ses trois pulls et enfin il l'aida à se mettre sous les draps. Ensuite il prépara une petite bouillotte qu'il glissa à ses pieds. Puis il sortit, laissant un mot sur la table de nuit, afin de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Vers deux heures du matin, Chloé se réveilla tiraillée par la soif. Elle mit quelques instants avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa, alluma la lampe et trouva un mot sur la table de nuit : "_Je suis dans la chambre d'à côté, si tu as besoin. C'est la première porte à droite, Lex_." Elle se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilette, prit le verre posé sur le rebord du lavabo, le remplit d'eau, mais au moment où elle voulut rejoindre sa chambre, il lui échappa.

Lex fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit de verre brisé. "_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ça vient du cabinet de toilette ! Chloé !"_ Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la chambre de Chloé. Il la trouva pied nus, au milieu d'éclats de verre, stoïque.  
-Ne bouge pas.  
Lex sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard chaussé de pantouffles. (Je sais Lex avec des pantouffles ça peut paraître un peu ridicule mais bon y fait super froid et y faut pas qu'il abîme ses petons sur le verre.)  
-Viens !  
Il la souleva, afin qu'elle ne marche pas sur le verre.  
-Désolé.  
-C'est pas grave.  
Il ramassa le verre brisé.  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Ben j'avais soif alors j'ai pris le verre sur le lavabo, mais je l'ai lâché.  
-Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
-Mouillée oui, blessée je ne crois pas.  
Elle regarda alors son pied et constata qu'il saignait abondamment (Je sais pas si vous vous êtes déjà coupé à cette endrois mais ça pisse le sang)  
-En fait si. Et je crois que j'ai taché la moquette.  
-Je reviens.  
Cette fois ci Lex revint avec du coton, des compresses, du désinfectant. Il soigna et pansa la plaie. Chloé le regardait faire et ne put s'empêcher de penser : _"Whaou, j'ai Lex Luthor a mes pieds."_ Et cette pensée la fit rire. Lex leva le tête.  
-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire.  
Chloé secoua la tête avec un air espiègle.  
-T'as jamais eut envie de sauter sur ce lit, il est gigantesque et je suis sûre qu'il rebondit à merveille.  
-Ne change pas de sujet et répond à ma question.  
-Répond d'abord à la mienne et après on verra.  
-Non, jamais.  
-Menteur.  
-À ton tour.  
-J'étais juste entrain de me dire que j'avais Lex Luthor à mes pieds.  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça à de drôle ?  
-Moi Chloé Sullivan looseuse professionnelle ayant le plus beau parti du coin à ses pieds, c'est assez comique parce totalement irréel.  
-Chloé, voyons, tu es une charmante jeune fille et ...  
-T'as vraiment pas envie de sauter sur ce lit ?  
Elle s'était mis debout au beau milieu du lit et avait commencé à faire de petits rebonds.  
-Chloé, il est 2h30 du matin.  
-Et alors on a pas à se lever demain que je sache ?  
Lex leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait une Chloé sérieuse et mature, parfois enjouée ou même légèrement irrésponsable, mais là il avait affaire à une vrai gamine.  
-Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?  
Elle se laissa rebondir sur les fesses une dernière fois.  
-Rien une envie subite.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Tu ne fais jamais rien d'irréfléchis, n'est ce pas ?  
-Dans le genre sauter sur un lit ?  
-Oui ou dans le genre ÇA !  
Sans prévenir elle se jeta sur lui et commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Lex, surpris et n'ayant aucune expérience du phénomène (ben oui hein on imagine mal Lionel faire des chatouilles à son fils) ne put que constater qu'il était plus que chatouilleux et se mit à rire. Chloé s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes.  
-Mon dieu, Lex Luthor sait rire. C'est le scoop du siècle : "Notre reporter témoigne : j'ai vu Lex Luthor rire."  
Lex, encore sous le choc, la regarda quelques instant, imaginant parfaitement Gabe lui faisant des chatouilles enfant.  
-Espèce de petite peste !  
Il s'avança vers elle, elle tenta de fuir en riant, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Il la ceintura et commença à lui faire subir le même sort, mais Chloé, plus habile à ce jeu, parvenait elle aussi à le chatouiller. Au bout de quelques minutes de rires, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Lex avait toujours une main posée sur la hanche de Chloé, il s'appuya sur son autre bras afin de la regarder. Chloé le regarda à son tour et découvrir dans son regard une lueur inconnue jusqu'à maintenant : du désir. Elle prit alors conscience de sa main sur sa hanche et qui commençait à se mouvoir doucement. Elle n'osa plus bouger, son visage reflétant sa surprise. La main de Lex avait doucement glissé sous ses vêtements et caressait maintenant sa taille et son ventre, délicatement, tandis qu'il se penchait lentement vers elle. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, puis deux, puis trois, puis une multitude. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Chloé entrouvrit les lèvres et Lex en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Encore sous le choc, Chloé avait toujours les yeux grand ouverts. Il y avait cette langue qui caressait la sienne et cette main qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante et qui remontait dangereusement vers sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse attendu à ses chatouilles, en fait elle ne s'attendait à rien, elle avait fait la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête : _"Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?" _Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsque la main se referma sur son sein. Lex se redressa :  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Euh...  
-Mais encore ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Je crois que c'est assez explicite.  
-Non, enfin si, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
-Je fais quelque chose d'irréfléchi. J'en ai eu subitement envie et je me suis laisser influencer par ta spontanéité.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est ce qui arrive quand une jeune femme belle et désirable vous fais des chatouilles, geste ô combien suggestif et ambigu.  
-C'était pas fait pour.  
-Je sais et c'est encore plus sexy.  
-Et puis je ne suis pas belle et encore moins désirable, sinon ça se saurait.  
-Moi je le sais.  
Il se pencha vers son oreille et fit bouger sa main contre sa peau.  
-Et se que j'ai pu en sentir ne fais que confirmer.  
Chloé devint rouge comme une pivoine.  
-Mais s'il y a un problème, j'arrête tout de suite.  
-Non !  
Chloé avait répondu avant même de s'en rendre compte, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la rougeur de ses joues.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-Parce que je t'ai sous la main, cette question !  
-Hein ? Espèce de...  
Elle avait commencé à se dégager en lui donnant des coups. Il la ceintura pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
-Chloé je plaisante !  
Elle se calma.  
-C'est pas drôle. Pourquoi moi, Lex et pas Lana ?  
-Lana est une très belle fille.  
Chloé se renfrogna.  
-Mais c'est tout. Elle est aussi expressive qu'une tranche de fois de veau. Elle est juste jolie à regarder, mais elle ne dégage rien, elle laisse indifférent un peu comme une jolie poupée. Alors que toi, c'est tout le contraire, tu ne laisses pas indifférent, qu'on t'aime ou qu'on te déteste. Et puis tu es aussi très jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :  
-Tu veux savoir ce que j'aime vraiment chez toi ? Tu ne calcules pas, toutes les femmes qui m'approchent veulent quelque chose, alors elles usent de séduction. Tandis que chez toi, c'est naturel.  
Il fit descendre ses baisers le long de son cou, mais fut rapidement arrêté par le col du T-shirt qu'elle portait. Il fit alors glisser ses deux mains sous le vêtement, puis il la souleva légèrement afin de le lui retirer. Chloé se laissa faire mais ne put s'empêcher de poser un bras sur sa poitrine pour la dissimuler, tandis qu'une petite rougeur envahissait à nouveau ses joues. Lex fit glisser délicatement le bras de Chloé sur le côté et murmura :  
-N'aie pas honte, tu es aussi belle que je l'imaginais.  
Il retira son t-shirt.  
Il prit doucement sa main, en embrassa la paume et la posa sur lui. Quant à sa main à lui, elle repartit explorer son corps à elle. Il passa un bras dans son dos et l'attira contre lui. Elle fit timidement glisser sa main sur son torse pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Lex parcourait sans relâche le dos de Chloé et il sentait que peu à peu elle se détendait sous ses caresses. Parallèlement les mains de Chloé se firent un peu plus actives. Lex fit redescendre ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Tandis que sa bouche mordillait délicatement le mamelon de l'un ses seins, l'une de ses mains s'occupait de l'autre. Chloé se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour tenter, sans succès, d'étouffer un gémissement. Elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir progressivement alors que Lex faisait lentement descendre ses baisers le long de son ventre blanc. Une fois arrivé à la limite de son pantalon de pyjama, il le fit glisser glisser doucement le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle était maintenant presque nue. Il la vit frissonner malgré la chaleur qui l'envahissait.  
-Tu as froid ?  
-Oui... Non... Je sais pas. Je...  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Il ouvrit les draps et la glissa sous les couvertures. Il ôta à son tour le bas de son pyjama et s'allongea à côté d'elle.  
-On est mieux au chaud. Non ?  
-Si, si.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se raidit à nouveau.  
-Je te fais si peur que ça ?  
-Euh un peu.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tout d'abord la situation est un peu inhabituelle pour moi et puis tu euh...  
-Je ?  
-Tu est plus...  
-Plus ?  
-Expérimenté. Et puis tu n'as pas vraiment très bonne réputation avec les femmes.  
-Oh je vois.  
Il la sera contre lui, le dos appuyé contre son torse.  
-Écoute, on est pas pressé. Prend ton temps. Je sais me contrôler, tu sais, je peux attendre.  
Il embrassa l'arrière de son cou et elle se détendit.  
-J'aime bien être dans tes bras.  
-C'est une bonne chose.  
-Mais ça me fais bizarre.  
-Je te propose un truc, on va rester là tranquillement l'un contre l'autre et dormir, ça te va ?  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis elle se cala contre lui et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit à son tour.

Chloé se réveilla deux heure plus tard, elle mit quelques secondes avant d'identifier l'endrois où elle se trouvait, ainsi que le propriétaire des bras qui l'entourait. Puis elle se retourna, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, elle le regarda dormir. Il avait l'air tellement paisible, elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son frond, puis sur son nez, une joue puis l'autre, une paupière, la deuxième, la commissure de ses lèvres, son menton, ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Elle le sentit bouger, il referma ses bras autour d'elle, tandis qu'il l'embrassait à son tour. Sa langue demanda le droit d'entrer, elle se laissa faire. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui alors qu'elle passait les bras dans son dos. Il stoppa le baiser et murmura :  
-Je suis entrain de faire un rêve des plus agréable.  
Elle rit.  
-Et si je te dit que ce n'est pas un rêve.  
-Je dirais qu'il a des réveils beaucoup, beaucoup plus désagréable.  
Il fit une pause.  
-Et que me vaut l'honneur ?  
-Je sais pas, j'avais envie. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolé.  
-C'est pas grave. C'est plutôt agréable comme réveil, même au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et c'était comme si ses peurs s'étaient envolées avec le sommeil.  
-Je... J'ai envie de toi, Lex.  
Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement.  
-Moi aussi, Chloé, moi aussi.  
Il l'attira contre lui afin de sentir son corps chaud s'imbriquer contre le sien. Il la sentit enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il la cajola doucement en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse, la faisant remonter contre sa propre hanche, caressant le genou, le mollet, la cheville, le pied, soudain ses doigts rencontrèrent le pansement fait quelques heures plus tôt.  
-Tu as mal ?  
Elle répondit en rigolant :  
-Atrocement.  
Il se détacha d'elle, s'assit et prit délicatement son pied, le porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa au niveau de la blessure.  
-Ça va mieux ?  
Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu.  
-Oui, mais je me suis aussi cogné le coude.  
Il embrassa son coude.  
-Et hier je me suis cogné dans mon bureau et je me suis fais mal là.  
Elle désigna un point à l'extrémité de l'os de sa hanche, du côté droit. Il embrassa sa hanche.  
-Je me suis mordue la joue en mangeant.  
Il embrassa sa joue. Elle posa un doigt au niveau de son cœur.  
-On m'a briser le cœur.  
Il embrassa sa poitrine au niveau du cœur et remonta ses lèvres à son oreille.  
-Je ne te ferais aucun mal Chloé.  
-Je sais, Lex j'ai confiance en toi.  
-Mais même si j'ai très envie de toi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour de mauvaises raisons.  
-Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais, tu m'as toujours beaucoup plus, vraiment, depuis la première fois où je t'ai rencontré à la Torche, mais je ne m'en été jamais vraiment rendu compte, à cause de mes sentiments pour Clark. Mais maintenant...  
Elle posa une main sur son torse et elle la fît glisser doucement derrière sa nuque afin d'attirer son visage contre le sien. Elle l'embrassa. Il la réinstalla sur le dos et se positionna entre ses jambes, qu'elle noua instantanément dans son dos. Une chaleur presque insoutenable l'envahit, faisant cuire ses joues. Elle rompit le baiser afin de pouvoir respirer, son souffle se faisant court. Il se débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements, mais une fois nus elle l'arrêta.  
-Lex ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est ce que tu pourrais euh...  
-Oui ?  
-C'est un peu gênant comme situation, mais euh n'ayant pas de petit ami, je ne prend pas la pilule et...  
-Compris !  
Il lui sourit puis tendit le bras vers la table de nuit pour prendre un préservatif dans le tiroir.  
-Euh t'avais prévu le coup ou c'est un hasard qu'il y en ai dans le tiroir ?  
Il rit.  
-Hasard, il y en a dans de nombreuses chambres, je ne ramène jamais mes conquêtes dans ma chambre.  
-Je vois.  
Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, il fit lentement glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses cuisses, afin de les séparer doucement.  
-Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux au début.  
-Je sais mais euh... ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus euh...  
-Oh !  
-Oui, mais ça n'a pas vraiment été très concluant.  
Il l'embrassa doucement.  
-Alors, on va faire en sorte que se soit différent cette fois ci.  
Après avoir enfilé le préservatif, il se glissa doucement en elle. Elle noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir de concert, atteignant progressivement l'orgasme ensemble. Après une dernière palpitation, ils retombèrent côte à côte. Il l'enlaça doucement.  
-Est-ce que cette nouvelle expérience a été plus concluante.  
-C'est sans comparaison possible.  
Elle reprit après un court silence.  
-Euh et maintenant ?  
-Dodo.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...  
-Je sais. Écoute, je te propose de laisser les choses aller à leur rythme, passons les deux, trois jours qui viennent à faire plus ample connaissances. On discutera, on regardera des films et tu t'endormiras devant, on fera un peu de lecture ou toute autre activité où je pourrai te garder contre moi. Et puis ensuite on avisera, tu viendras me voir en cachette et moi je me glisserai discrète par ta fenêtre. On ira au restaurant, en réservant toute la salle pour être tranquille. Je te volerai des baisers entre deux portes à l'abri des regards etc.. etc... Donc en gros je te propose de laisser les choses se faire et de voir après, d'accord ?  
-D'accord.  
-Bon et maintenant dodo, parce que dans le genre empêcheuse de dormir tranquille t'es une championne.  
-Lex ?  
-Quoi encore ?  
Répliqua-t-il sur un ton faussement exaspéré.  
-Même pas cap' de passer par ma fenêtre !

** Fin**


End file.
